Leave Me Breathless
by Ron's Babe
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my whole series so far in one entry. I deleted all the chapters and put them into one document, in an effoert to make my stories longer. So this is the whole shebang. R/HR AND G/H OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!


A/N:Hey HP lovers, this is Ron's Babe. This story is ALL the chapters from the "Leave me Breathless" series in one. I've decided to make my chapters a lot longer, so writing the sections seperately is helping me. PLEASE R/R, even if u already have!  
  
Disclamie:: All Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful and talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. 'Breathless' is by the Corrs. R/R PLEASE!!!  
  
LEAVE ME BREATHLESS  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
Hermione Granger sat down on one of the squishy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, tears sliding down her face. She had just got back from potions class, which was more unbearable than usual. That is where her day took a turn for the worst.........  
  
" Granger, I forbid you to sneeze in class. 10 points from Gryffindor. You could get your ugly snot in Mr. Malfoy's beautiful potion," Snape's greasy voice filled the dungeon, his cold eyes directed at Hermione.  
  
"But Professor....."  
  
" Don't you talk back to your professor, Granger, that's 20 points you've lost for you're house today."  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair, holding back a sneeze. She had woke up that morning with an incredibly nasty head-cold, and even Madame Pomfrey's pepper-up potion did little to make her feel better. And even worse then her annoying ailment was Draco Malfoy. He was partnered up with her in potions, and he took every possible moment to insult her.  
  
"So, Granger, did your filthy mudblood head catch a cold?"  
  
" Malfoy, you call me that one more time and I swear to God I will slap you." Hermione was stiff with anger, all the emotions about losing points (she hated that), and being called a mudblood (she hated that too).  
  
" Ooooo, I'm scaaared!" Draco replied, a smirk on his face. " Like a Mudblood like you can really........."  
  
But he was cut off. Hermione turned around in her seat, and with the blood boiling in her ears, slapped Malfoy accross the face, leaving a bright red mark shaped like a hand on his pale cheek.  
  
"GRANGER!" Snape's voice silenced the chattering class like a whip silences a whiny horse. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE VIOLENCE IN MY CLASSROOM. THAT'S DETENTION FOR A WEEK, AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
" Professor, he called me Mudblood, and....." Hermione started, the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
" I don't care." His voice pierced through her like a knife, she couldn't contain her misery any longer. She ran out of the classroom, straight to Gryffindor tower.  
  
And here she was, crying her eyes out, like a three year old who scraped his knee. She sat there for awhile, her head in her hands, bawling uncontrolably. She barely heard someone come up and sit in the chair next to her, until he said her name.  
  
" Herm?" She recognized that voice. It was Ron.  
  
"Yes?" She croaked, lifting her tearstained face and bloodshot eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what Snape did. Me and Harry tried to tell him you were provoked, but he wouldn't hear of it. All he did was take more points off of gryffindor."  
  
"It's Harry and I, Ron, not Me and Harry," She replied, looking into his eyes. Something broke inside her. Those eyes. So soft and bright. So full of concern. For her.  
  
"OK, Herm, You got me there. Oh well, gotta go see if Harry got out of Potions alive. See ya later." He stood up, the sunlight hitting his luminous hair. She never noticed it before, but Ron was handsome. And sweet. And, oh, it goes on and on. She drifted up to her dorm, visions of him still floating in her head.  
  
Over the next few weeks, she started noticing Ron more. Soon enough, she figured out what all her feelings were. She liked, no, loved him. He was her stability in potions class, just thinking about him made her anger melt away.  
  
The Daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing will to try  
Can't Hide it  
Can't fight it  
  
Ron looked at Hermione Granger, his very good friend, as a goddess from heaven. Ever since she looked at him that day of the potions class incident, he felt she was the only one. If she only knew how he felt.......  
  
So Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, Tease me  
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, Go on........  
  
If only they both knew what the other one was thinking, they would be able to predict what would happen next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron Weasley woke up the next morning and looked around his dormitory. He loved Hogwarts. He loved everything about it (except the reports and awful potions teachers). He especially loved a certain someone with Bushy Brown hair and sparkly brown eyes. Hermione Granger. He even loved her name. Every time He heard her voice it sent shivers up his spine.  
  
Hermione Granger loved Ron Weasley. That's all there is to it. She loved his vivid red hair and deep eyes. Even his freckles were appealing to her. When she woke up this morning, something was different about the air around her. When she got to the common room she understood why.  
  
It was love. Everybody was falling in love. Lavender and Seamus could be found in corners gazing at each other. Dean and Parvati were spotted kissing in the north tower. Even Harry and Ginny had caught the love bug too. They were sitting rather close on one of the couches in the common room when Hermione came down. Then she heard it.  
  
"Hi Hermione." It was Ron, he was walking down the boys staircase to meet her.  
  
God, He look so handsome, She thought.  
  
God, She looks so beautiful, He thought.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Hermione managed to choke out, still gazing at him.  
  
"Sure," He answered. There was just something about her.  
  
They walked out of the portrait hole, down to the Great Hall and out the big front doors. A chilly breeze swept past them, ruffling their hair and making them shiver. They preceeded to the lakeside without incident, which was amazing because they were obviously head over heels for each other.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and looked down at her (He was very tall, he towered over her by about six inches). "Herm?" He said, staring into her beautiful cinnamon eyes.  
  
"Yes Ron?" She replied, looking up at him. She was glad he was tall. His eyes were glistening in the sunrise, making them more and more handsome.  
  
He grasped her hand, and waited to see her reaction. She held it tighter, and gave it a little squeeze.   
  
"Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Herm?"  
  
"Will you kiss me?"  
  
He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other still holding her hand. He leaned foward, and.........  
  
His lips were so warm, it was the best moment of her life. It was like she was dreaming.  
Her lips were so soft, it was the best moment of his life. He felt as if he were dreaming.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile. When they finally parted, they looked at each other and smiled. He took his hand from her grasp and put it around her waist with the other one. She placed her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. The breeze rushed past them, but they didn't feel cold anymore. Just then someone came up behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Weasley, Granger, I would have never even imagined it."  
  
They were speechless. It was the best moment in both of their lives, and the person they least wanted to see was there. None other than the hated Slytherin Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against a nearby tree, his pale face smirking at them, his eyes cold with mischeif.  
  
"Leave Malfoy," Ron managed to spit out, he hadn't let go of Hermione yet, nor She him.  
  
" Oh why would I want to do that?" Malfoy retorted, his face smirking even more, if that was possible.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy," Hermione snapped back, pulling one arm off of Ron's shoulder to shake her fist menacingly at him.  
  
"Ooo, I'm trembling with fear! How much can a Mudblood and a poor little weasel do..........."  
  
But the rest of his remark, we'll never know, because both Ron and Hermione sparang foward, teeth bared, at Malfoy. The force of Ron's punch and Hermione's slap knocked him over completely, he barely missed the trunk of the tree he was leaning against.  
  
"That serves.." Hermione started.  
  
"Him right," Ron finished. They looked out each other, and suddenly burst out laughing. Soon enough, they were rolling around the ground in their mirth, crying they were laughing so hard.   
  
When they finally gained control of themselves, and found support leaning against a nearby tree (A/N:: I feel like trees play a big part in this story!! hehe), they looked at each other again. Seriousness suddenly took over.  
  
"Hermione, I-I Love you," He stuttered, quailing under her beautiful gaze.  
  
"I Love you too Ron," Hermione said, scooting closer to him. They kissed again, and sat like that for awhile, watching the sunrise completely. They also lost track of time, until a voice woke them out of oblivion............  
  
"Granger! Weasley!"  
  
It was Professor Snape.  
  
"Why," He said, in his cold, malicious voice. "are you here instead of in classes?"  
  
"Er.......um.....erm...." Ron stuttered, standing up.  
  
" We were......um.....we....." Hermione was making as much sense as parseltongue.  
  
"Detention. Twenty points from Gryffindor. I would never have imagined you two were meant to be. Now, go....to...class." Snape interjected their excuses. He swept away towards the castle, his black robes blowing in the breeze.  
  
They started up to the castle, and didn't say a word until they reached the Gryffindor Common room. Ron was just about to say "well, see you later," but his attention was averted.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, as she ran across the common room. Ron was took by surprise, and once he regained his senses, he saw what had upset Hermione.  
  
Harry was laying on the common room floor, in front of the fire, his face ghostly white and his scar burned red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione dashed over to the still form of Harry, their hearts beating roughly against their chests. What had Happened? How long has he been like this? Who did this to him? Thoughts like these were flowing through both of their heads, each one scarier than the next.  
  
When they reached him, Hermione kneeled down to examine him. She took one look at his scar, and gasped. Ron fell to his knees on the other side of Harry, and gasped with horror too.  
  
Harry's scar was vivid red, but not dull like it usually was. The redness was blood. Blood. A cut the same exact place and shape of his scar.  
  
The rest of his body was pale and clammy, and his mouth was open in a shape that looked as if it was screaming.  
  
"Oh Ron......what are we going to do?" Hermione breathed, her voice meek and terrified. "Oh dear.....Oh dear.....Oh dear!"  
  
Hermione was panicking. She had obviously never seen anything as horrid as this, and it was a terrible ordeal for her. Ron thought quickly, and told Hermione his idea.  
  
"We have to get Dumbledore. We just have to," He choked out, the sight of Harry looking like this was affecting him greatly too.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore barged into the common room, the portrait hole slamming behind him.  
  
"I knew something was wrong," He whispered, as Ron and Hermione got up so he could examine Harry.  
  
Dumbledore went to work, muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Harry with his wand. He fixed Ron and Hermione with is Sky-blue stare.  
  
"Go get Madam Pomfrey. Now. Quick." He said this very urgently, and Ron and Hermione needed no second bidding. They rushed out of the common room, jumped the portrait hole, and sped to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," Ron panted to the aged Medi-witch. Hermione was holding onto Ron for support, and clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
" It's Harry, He's sorta passed out in the common room, and there's a cut where is scar is," Ron managed to spit out, Hermione was holding on to him really tightly.  
  
"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, and tore to her storage cabinet, grabben her stuff, and set off after Hermione and Ron, who were to let her in Gryffindor tower.   
  
They reached the Gryffindor common room, and they were told to stay out of the way. When Ron and Hermione got back, they found a bewildered looking Fred and George comforting a sobbing Ginny.  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way over to the sofa they were sitting on, and Fred scooted over to make room for them.  
  
"We heard the portrait hole slamming, so we came down to see what was happening," George explained, Ginny was crying on his shoulder.   
"When we saw him," Ginny cried louder, " Dumbledore told us to stay back," Fred said, his arm aound Ginny.   
  
Ron and Hermione were too shocked to speak. They merely looked at Ginny and the twins. All of a sudden, Hermione burst out crying too.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her, He could feel her body racking with sobs next to him. She cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours, but her sobs turned to sniffles, and she fell asleep in his arms. Ginn had done the same to Fred and George. They were looking scandalized.  
  
Ron mulled over what had just happenend. He was scared. He didn't know what was going to happen next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger woke up with a start. She had a terrible dream. Something had got Harry, and he was gone. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She was in the Gryffindor Common room on one of the sofas, leaning against a tall, red-haired boy.  
  
Hold on a second, she thought, sitting straight up. Why was she laying with Ron? Suddenly, last night's events came flooding back into her mind. She remembered the close shave with Snape, the dreadful ordeal with Harry being attacked, and the tears. The tears of her and Ginny. When Ron comforted her. Oh, she must have fallen asleep! She mentally slapped herself.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron. One hand was supporting his head, the other grazing the side of the sofa. His mouth was slightly open, and his chest was heaving from his heavy breathing. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, Hermione thought. As she looked into his face, with spatterings of freckles on it, she forgot her cares for a moment. But only a moment.  
  
As she snuggled up next beside of him, her worries came back. Was Harry alright? What happened? These thoughts led her into a dreamless, undisturbed sleep.  
  
Ron Weasley woke up in pitch blackness, with something really heavy on his chest. He wondered what it could be. As he lifted his head to see who.........or what it was, yesterday's events came back to him............  
  
Hermione's and His "meeting" with Snape, Harry's pale clammy face, Hermione's tears. He finally realized what was on his chest. It was Hermione's head. Her curls we streaming down over her face, and she was breathling lightly. She is so beautiful, he thought. Her sleeping form averted his gaze for awhile, but a faint noise of a door closing somewhere brought him back to reality. He wondered if Harry was okay, and what had happened. He finally gave in to his drooping eyelids, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**************  
  
Several hours later, when fresh morning sunlight crept its way through te common room window, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stepped quietly into the Gryffindor Common room.   
  
"Do you think we should wake them, Albus?" She said, gazing and the curled up, shivering, sleeping forms of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, yes," Dumbledore replied, whispering. "They have a right to know what happened, or at least, what little we know of what happened."  
  
"They really are in Love, aren't they Albus?" McGonagall said, not taking her gaze away from them.  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Dumbledore said, in a barely audible tone, making his way towards the sofa.  
  
"Ronald, Hermione?" He said softly, tapping Ron on the shoulder gently.  
  
"What? Who? Whe-" Ron said groggily, jerking up, causing Hermione to slide to the other end of the couch.  
  
"Ouch, Ron!" Hermione squeaked, Her head was hitting his feet. "Can you please-" She noticed Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, watching her and Ron with bemused faces.  
  
"Oh! Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore!" She said, going a deep red, but that was nothing to how crimson Ron's ears were going.   
  
"We weren't doing anything, if thats what you're thinking Prof-" Hermione continued, but she was cut off.  
  
"It's Okay, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "I know what happened. And now it is time for you to see Harry."  
  
With that remark, the both sprang to their feet and followed when Professor McGonagall beckoned.  
  
*************  
  
When the four got to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall went to talk to Madam Pomfrey, who was bustling over a sink, and Dumbledore led Hermione and Ron to Harry's bed.  
  
Harry was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, and he blended in the the bleached white sheets perfectly. The cut where his scar was had closed up, but the area stood out on his face, still vividly red. He stirred as Ron an Hermione took seats by his bed. He opened his eyes, and looked around, his bright green eyes rested on them.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" He croaked out, his voice cracked and hoarse.  
  
"Umm.....I dunno Harry, why?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"The Dark Lord...........he said......he said he was......was taking.....what I.....would miss......most," Harry replied, breathless with effort of trying to talk.  
  
Ron's Stomach felt like it had plunged right through his body and out onto the floor.   
  
Hermione's hand clamped over her mouth, and tears were welling up in eyes.  
  
Harry fainted dead away..........all he could see was darkness..............darkness...........  
  
Here ends Chapter one of Leave me Breathless, which was originally four different chapters. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
